Love and Money: ACT II
by ayazel tsukuyomi
Summary: The quest of the black and blue lovebirds continues on this act! Will they be able to reach progress and something else along the way? Fate and Time can only tell. There might be more to it... Other pairings involved as last time!


Hello, guys! How's everything? My life has being a rollercoaster after college, and well this fic has to go on no matter what! I thank everyone for taking the time to read and review the first act. I hope it will go the same for this.

Now, I continued this fic as another act to follow up from the time gap of not updating the first one. I welcome everyone once again to this and enjoy as much as I enjoy writing it and coming up with ideas.

Love and Money: ACT II

Summary: The quest of the black and blue lovebirds continues on this act! Will they be able to reach progress and something else along the way? Fate and Time can only tell. Other pairings involved as last time!

**Disclaimer: I have no rights to own the Dragonball Z series.**

Prologue Phase

**This prologue takes place as the Post-Unofficial Date in Vegeta and Goku's apartment:**

Vegeta was the epitome of an unapproachable creature for the past several days since he last met with his current (spoiler keyword alert: love) interest. It was very difficult to talk to him. One word directed to him, and he was ready to bite anyone head off. One look given at him and he would give you The Glare that was the equivalent of impending doom if not retire in time from his sharp peripheral sight. One breathe coming out from your mouth and he would make sure to never breathe oxygen ever again.

But alas, only one living creature in Planet Earth was brave and also a fool who had not only defied Vegeta and his flaming-scary attitude. That same creature had the nerve to ask the following critical question in the moment:

"So, will you finally tell me what happened with you and Bulma the other day? You have been very sensitive about that subject."

Ding, ding, ding! That living creature was Goku. The two of them were sitting next to each other on the couch in the living room of the apartment while they watched a random reality television program on the cheap looking non-HD analog 30 inch television.

"If you finally tell me, I'll give you your favorite cookies with ice cream and you'll gain instant brownie points!" Goku offered to his bored looking roommate. He wanted to cheer Vegeta up at least.

Vegeta made a short grumbling sound: "Idiot…I don't like sweets..." he said with his glance fixated at the television. He tried to concentrate his mind on the television program but Goku didn't let him with his stupid yet valid question. Honestly for him, it was hard to ignore his idiotic roommate.

"If you don't let it out, it will do no good for you! At least that's what your therapist said."

"What therapist?"

"Why this person right here is your friendly neighborhood therapist!"

"Ugh… You suck, Kakarrot."

"I'm not gonna give up until you tell me what happened," Goku insisted seriously as he did since he first saw Vegeta coming back to the apartment all dark, emo and gloomy from his unofficial date with Bulma.

Vegeta directed The Glare to Goku. This was the last straw! "How about never, and do me the favor to drop dead and rot while you are at it?" he said with a cold voice to match The Glare to the boot.

However, Goku was unfazed from receiving too many glares from Vegeta. He shrugged his shoulders. It simply had no effect on him. "Well…you left me with no other choice," he trailed off as he took Vegeta's C-Phone that was lying on the coffee table and started to dial a phone number from memory. After he finished dialing, he set the phone's speaker on as he waited to someone pick up the other line.

Vegeta watched Goku carefully. "What are _you_ doing?" he had to ask. What the hell Goku was doing with his own smart phone?

Soon after, there was a response on the other line: _"Hello?" _

"Hi Bulma!" Goku said on the phone.

Vegeta gasped... _Almost_. Still, he maintained his cool, calm and collected exterior. He also remained in his spot making sure he hadn't made any involuntary body movement.

"_Goookuuuu, my favorite sweet darling poo!" _Bulma cooed sweetly on the other line.

…

…Wait. Did Vegeta heard right: Goku was Bulma's sweet darling poo? He found himself possessed by that common feeling. He frowned to himself as he crossed his arms to his chest. He should be Bulma's **only** and **favorite** sweet darling poo!

"Youuuu are my favorite person in the whole wide Planet Earth!" Goku cooed back to Bulma.

Vegeta's eye twitched. The coochey-coo voices that were being exchanged in his very own presence has to be stopped at once. Why? Because he says so, that's why!

"_Aww! That's why I love youuuu, my sweet cuddly bear muffin!"_

"And I love you even more with cherries, marshmallows, sprinkles and ponies on top!"

He was being ignored and so are his warnings. That's it. The inner raging demon within Vegeta was about to unleash its hell in 3, 2, 1-

Bulma giggled for Goku's very own unique and charm way with words. She missed him so much since she last saw him four years ago. _"Hey, what's up?" _she said this time normally.

"Are you busy?" Goku asked calmly.

"_Well, I'm working overnight in my office, thanks for asking. I just came back from a conference in Plant City. I'm looking up some things for tomorrow since I'm kinda behind on my paperwork and there are some upcoming projects that need my approval," _Bulma explained on the other line.

"You know, you shouldn't be working that late at this time of the night. Something can happen to you, and it is not good to your health," Goku said being genuinely concerned for Bulma. The current time in the Western Time Zone was 20 minutes before midnight.

"_Yeah…Oh well, I must do what I have to do as the CEO of Capsule Corp. Besides, I'm still single. It is not like I have someone waiting for me at my apartment," _Bulma said with a shrug on her shoulders. She was already used to working very late at night alone in her office with her C-Pod in shuffle mode on her ears. Oh and let's not forget her personal and trusty coffee machine with cream and brown sugar.

Vegeta nodded. Good. Bulma hadn't been looking for anyone else after they last saw each other.

"What about Vegeta?" Goku brought that subject directly.

This is it; Vegeta's mind raced a ton.

There was a brief pause coming from Bulma.

"_Oh him? …Sorry, my sweet darling, but I have to go. I really have to finish my job here. Bye now!" _Bulma said, and she hung up quickly afterwards.

Goku was stupefied as he turned to look the C-Phone with the continuous dial tone sound. He set the phone on the side, and did his trademark confused look. He put his hand behind his head.

"Well that's odd…If Bulma doesn't want to talk about it and rather keep herself busy with anything, then that means that she might have dumped Vegeta or something. That is so like her," He said out loud and was able to conclude the shrouding mystery behind the unofficial date. In an instant, Goku did a double look on Vegeta.

Vegeta found himself caught and alerted. That idiot! How did he guess correctly!?

At that moment, Goku read Vegeta's open expression like an open book: "She did! She did reject you!" He exclaimed in surprise.

"Quiet!" Vegeta growled in defense.

"Interesting. First time you get rejected by a woman, huh?" Goku gave a nervous laugh. Vegeta's Dating Record was severely damaged with that rejection. Never in his entire life…

"Will you be quiet!? Be quiet, will you!" Vegeta was annoyed. So what he got dumped by Bulma because his advances didn't work on her like it with other women? There was a first time for everything in this miserable and poor lifetime. Then again, his pride didn't allow this personal humiliation to pass down like that.

"Yup, she did. How sad…So, what are you going to do now?"

"I…I'm gonna try dating someone else. Maybe on the Internet there's a dateable and desperate rich woman," with that being said, Vegeta got up from the sofa, going straight to his room in search of his laptop computer.

"Don't you dare do that, mister!" Goku went immediately behind the saiyajin older man but he was too late: Vegeta was already inside his room locked the door to his saiyajin younger roommate.

Goku had to give up for the night since he was not going to knock the door down and break it. If it was Vegeta's decision, then it was left to be and not interfere.

Vegeta found his laptop and placed it on his desk and sat down on the chair. He was determined more than ever. His ambitious quest to improve his economical situation had to go on no matter the circumstances. Besides, in his very own personal opinion, Bulma was a stupid human woman that wasted his time that night, anyway. There are more women in Planet Earth, Vegeta thought in satisfaction with his mindset ready to move on, and he turned on his laptop with the press of one button.

**Meanwhile in Capsule Corp.:**

Inside the CEO office, Bulma was over thinking on her chair as she listened her C-Pod in full volume. Her mind was on the conversation she had with Goku.

Then her mind was on Vegeta. Maybe she shouldn't have rejected him on the past unofficial date…She never gave him the chance because of her pride. Vegeta screamed to be a conqueror heartbreaking womanizer but he actually proved to be nice, personal and attentive to her as possible…His eyes had reflected genuine interest and honesty.

They met up at the exotic new restaurant and they had a nice lunch. Vegeta did most of the talking to get to know Bulma. Heck, he even paid for the entire meal, drinks and dessert!

During all this, Bulma could use her C-Phone, giving her work a priority, evade the personal conversations, give polite answers and talkbacks, or never listened to him at all. All she did was being cynical upon she noticed his advances until she left, excusing herself that she had to prepare and fly the next day to Plant City early in the morning.

In reality, she wasn't prepared to move on and to never expect a new man in her life. She was faithfully waiting for Yamcha, her first love, first boyfriend and fiancé. How come he never contacted her after all of these years? What had happened to him?

Bulma sighed to herself…She shook her head. She already swore to herself that her idiotic boyfriend belonged in the past. She took off the headphones of her C-Pod to then pick up her C-Phone that was on top of her desk. She got some courage to dial Vegeta's phone number…

Upon the moment of truth, Bulma's fingers froze when she found Vegeta in her huge contact list on her C-Phone. She set the smart phone down on her desk. No. Vegeta right now is sleeping because he had to work for the next day, Bulma rationalized with that thought as of being considerate towards his schedule. She was going to apologize to him and perhaps give him a second chance when she was ready. Her role as the CEO of Capsule Corp. mattered the most at the moment.


End file.
